This invention relates to automated assembly line machinery in general and in particular to automatons or industrial robots.
Recent developements in assembly line techniques have involved the increase in use of automatons or robots to provide a rapid and precisely repeatable worker on an assembly line which does not require meal breaks, suffer from fatigue, or become bored with excessively menial and boring tasks.
The use of a tool by an automaton generally will require that the tool be capable of manipulation by the automaton, i.e., the automaton can physically move the mass of the tool and can direct the working aspect of the tool to the proper place on a work piece.
An additional requirement is that the tool have the proper type of power, electrical for electric drills, sanders, routers, soldering tools and welders, as well as pneumatic power for air turbine driven tools such as drills and impact wrenches, as well as sprayers and other air powered accessories.
A problem encountered with this approach is the relative difficulty in interchanging between one tool for use on a work piece and a second tool for use on the same work piece, particularly on an assembly line configuration wherein the work piece is required to move past a robot only once on the production line. The time involved in changing tools as well as disconnecting the electric or pneumatic connection to the tools requires that two robots or more be utilized, each having its dedicated tool attached to the arm.